


Songbird

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: When Sara brings home her new boyfriend, Leonard Snart and his best friend Mick Rory, Laurel is in for the shock of her life. He’s changed a lot from the man she had met when she was just a teenager trying to grow up to soon. At the same time it seems like not much has changed at all. He still has that bad boy appeal she fell so hard for and from what her sister tells her about her travels across time she knows the good she saw in him back than exists too. Mick is also shocked to see the girl he had fallen for has grown up. Gone was the teenager and in her place stood a beautiful woman. To bad old wounds and new walls are threatening to keep them apart.





	1. Canaries and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Laurel may have always been the girl next door but that didn’t mean she was always a good girl. Especially not when it came to her taste in men. She was however very good at keeping the worst of her boyfriends a secret. Except now fourteen years later and one of those secrets is coming home with her sister and her sister’s new boyfriend.

Sara was bringing her new boyfriend home to meet the family. She goes traveling on a time ship for almost a year and somehow meets a guy she likes enough to introduce to their father. Laurel couldn’t even remember the last time a guy had asked her out and it didn’t end with either using her to fulfill some sort of revenge or bait for a psychopath. Not that she thought Helena was a psychopath but most people did. Actually she could and it had ended up with him leaving her and dead. They always ended up leaving her in one way or another. Just once Laurel would like to be the one to leave.

It wasn’t that she was unhappy for Sara, she was very happy for her sister, but Laurel just wanted to be in love again. These thoughts didn’t cross her mind often but when they did, they threatened to tear down all of her hard work at finding a place where she was content. There was nothing she could do about how other people felt toward her but she could control how she handled a situation and Laurel was not going to let her jealousy get the better of her.

Laurel was going to be happy for her sister. Which is why she had agreed to have this dinner at her place. Laurel would love to know why it was always her apartment that got chosen to host these get together. What was wrong her father's apartment? Laurel pouted for a second before she made sure everything was ready. The table was set, the food was ordered, there was sparking cider in a bucket of ice and she had still somehow managed to get herself ready with time to spare.

Not with much time to spare as there was a knock on her door before she could even sit down and get comfortable. It was either the food or the company and she was hoping for the food, as not to have to make small talk until she could get herself completely under control. Course luck had never been on her side and when she opened the door it was her father, with her sister, her sister's boyfriend and a face she hadn't thought she would ever see again.

Laurel continued to stare at the man in shock until she heard Sara's voice. "Dad told you we were brining Mick right?" The smile that formed on her face was one she had used in a thousand situations. From being on stage singing when she was a teenager with big dreams and a fake id, to the ones she used at charity events when everyone was giving her looks like she was a grieving widow.

"Of course. Come on in." She waited until her sister was in front of her and hugged her.

"I've missed you Laurel." She could feel the truth in the words as her sister squeezed. Whatever had happened on that ship had changed her from the confused girl she was when she left her. Sara looked like she had found herself. Just another thing to be jealous of, but Laurel was getting there. And she wouldn't change experiences with her sister for anything.

Her father came in next while the two men pushed pass them. He used the hug to whisper in her ear, "Can the next person you bring home, please not have a criminal record?" Laurel really wants to argue that not everybody they've dated had a criminal record, but that argument would be better coming from Sara who had actually dated some decent guys. Laurel on the other hand had always been attracted to the bad boys. Even Tommy and Oliver had been wild when they were younger. Drugs, alcohol, a few wrecked sports cars; she really needed to rethink her priorities when it came to guys.

The two of them stepped away from each other and Laurel closed her door behind her. There was a smile on Sara's face she hadn't seen in a long time and despite the fact that both men were criminals and she should probably be putting them in jail instead of welcoming them at her table, but she didn't care. If it made her sister happy, Laurel would do anything.

"Laurel I want you to meet Leonard and our friend Mick. Leonard, Mick this is my sister Laurel." She shook Leonard's hands first the pleasantries about as cheery as they were false. It sort of surprised her he was trying to make a good impression but she would bet Sara had threatened them to be nice or bribed Leonard at least.

"Songbird, going by Laurel now?" Mick on the other hand she was ready to kill. Laurel had been happy pretending like they had never met and wiping the slate clean. It seemed like he had no such desire to do that. And why should he, except for finding out he had been a thief, she was the one with the most sins in their relationship and the one with the most to lose. The smirk on his face told her, he knew it to.

Ten weeks and she had managed to keep their relationship a secret the entire time. Fourteen years later and he had managed to tell everyone she didn't want to know in one little sentence. "Songbird?" Three voices questioned at the same time and Laurel felt her cheeks redden as all eyes landed on her. "What does he mean going by Laurel?" Of course her father would pick up on that little bit of information.

Would it ruin dinner if she kicked his ass before food arrived? Probably and he was a guest in her home. "Mick and I met before. A long time ago. There was an open mic night, supposedly someone from a recording agency was going to be there. I signed up using my first name." It was such a watered down version of events, but he wasn't contradicting her. "He heard me sing."

Nobody was buying her story. Of course that could have been because Mick was rolling his eyes like she was making it all up. There wasn't a lie there, she just didn't mention they dated or that she had only been sixteen. Her father was ignoring whatever he didn't want to know for the moment, but the looks that Leonard and Sara were giving the ex-couple said enough to know both would be getting the full story later. At least she could be the one to tell Sara and save some of her pride.

 

 

Dinner came just in time to stop anymore questions from being asked. She loved that Sara came here to introduce Leonard to the family but it was Mick her father was shooting glares at. Laurel didn't doubt for a second he had already given his usual comments and threats to Sara's boyfriends, but it always felt like she was held to a higher standard. The worst part, she wasn't even dating Mick. As far as he knew she never had, but of course her father knew her better than that. It didn't take a genius to read between the lines.

Laurel grabbed the food from the delivery boy and smiled over at Sara as she helped her carry it to the table. "Exactly when did you meet Mick?" Sara's voice was barely above a whisper but Laurel still glanced around nervously.

"Will you hush? I promise to tell you everything when Dad's not around or your boyfriend." Mick already knew the story, he had lived it with her. Though she was sure there were many parts of it he didn't know. Like how scared she had been about him finding out her age, or heartbroken she was when they had ended things. "Now help me set the table."

Dinner went well, if you ignored the tension that was in the air and the comments her father could never resist making. Laurel tried to steer the conversation towards more safe ground, but that ended up being time travel or vigilante activities. You knew your life was weird when that was typical dinner conversation.

Everyone was laughing by the end of it, even if their had been a few looks between the separate groups when they remembered things that weren't so pleasant.

 

 

Her father had been the first to leave, an emergency in the mayor's office or something. Which had just left the four adults, it was another hour of conversation before Laurel decided it was time to send her guests home. "We will have to do this again soon." She didn't really mean it, Mick and her had gotten long but it had started to bring back old feelings and she didn't want to feel anything for him.

As Sara and Snart put away the dishes, mostly because Sara made him, Mick pulled her to the side. "I saw we just say civil and stay as far away from each other as possible." She hadn't expected to hear those words from him but it mirrored her own thinking.

"Agreed, we'll interact when we have to and otherwise never see each other again." Mick must have heard them coming out of the kitchen because he took a step back and turned toward it. "Thank you for cleaning up. I'll see you soon Sara. We can have a girls day. Leonard it was nice to meet you. Goodbye Mick."


	2. Fire and Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel had always been the good girl but when a chance to make her dreams come true presents itself she’s more than willing to take a chance. All she wanted was a chance to sing, she didn’t expect to meet a sexy bartender who might think she’s a few years older than she really is.

The fake id felt warm in her hand. When Tommy had given it to Laurel for her sixteenth birthday, so she could get into the club and actually have some fun for once, his words not her own, she had thought she would never use it again. Which had been wrong seeing as how she got dragged out to clubs every couple of weeks to celebrate pretty much nothing. Tonight she was on her own. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to go out, but she wasn’t ready to share this secret with them. Not when they would make her dreams come true and she wouldn’t have to lift a finger. Laurel wanted to earn this.

The bar was 21 plus but there was supposed to be a record producer here tonight for the open mic night. Her parents would kill her, but Laurel loved to sing and it was more than worth the risk. She glanced down at the ID before handing it over to the bouncer. Trying her best to show the bored look that Tommy and Oliver had spent hours teaching her so they could sneak into the clubs. Like anyone didn’t recognize the two of them or would keep them out. It must have worked somewhat because he just asked for her birth date and let her in. Dinah Drake, literally her mothers name, and the plus five years to get her age right. It wasn’t that hard to remember.

It looked like she wasn’t the only one who had the idea as the bar was filled with people. To many people, it seemed like her source had spread this out to everyone. Laurel made her way to the stage and signed her name to the list of people wanting to sing. The next to last spot, at least she would get a chance. Even if it meant she would have to be here longer than she intended. 

Walking through the crowd she tried to pull down her dress as people brushed up against her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt stupid for coming alone and dressed like this. Short, tight, and revealed more than she was comfortable showing off but it had seemed older. Maybe she wasn’t ready for this, not if she couldn’t even walk through a crowd without wanting to cry. Making her way to the bar she found an empty stool and sat down. “What can I get you?” The question made her jump and she offered him a sheepish smile. “Not a big crowd person? Saw you up by the stage, good luck tonight.”

She blushed and offered him a small smile. “You saw me? And ummm I’ll have a … I’ll have a Sex on the Beach.” At least she was already blushing from him noticing her earlier. She didn’t order drinks, not real ones at least. Laurel was more of a glass of wine type of girl. Maybe a scotch or whiskey but she wanted to blend in. 

“ID?” She handed it over and he took a few seconds looking at it before handing it back. “Policy, never know who might be a cop. Not that I’ve ever seen a cop as pretty as you. Kind of hard to miss, even with this crowd, Dinah.”

She liked how he said her name, normally Laurel hated being called by her first name, making her feel like she was supposed to be like her mother but coming from his lips it was different. As he turned to make her drinks she watched him, her attention only being grabbed by the announcement of the first singer. Laurel closed her eyes as she heard the girl, she was good maybe even better than her, but she wouldn’t know that for sure. “She’s not bad doesn’t have much presence though, not like you.”

Her attention turned back toward the bartender and she took a sip of her drink. “Thanks?” She smiled up at him as she played with the straw, knowing she needed to tune everyone else out.

“Mick. Call me if you need another drink.” She pouted as he walked off and sat there listening to the singers despite her insistence not to. Laurel sipped at her drink until she just heard the slurping. “Don’t get to drunk song bird.” He set down a water in front of her and she took it without a second thought. 

“Thanks Mick. How long have you been a bartender?” She leaned forward on the bar, showing off a little more cleavage than she had meant to and his eyes followed the movements. 

He leaned closer himself. Mick didn’t think for a second the ID was real but he doubted it was far off either. Probably one of the local college kids trying to get their chance at fame. Most of them he didn’t give a second thought, but there was something that pulled him to the woman in front of him. “A couple of weeks. Works been slow and this gets me free drinks.” Snart was having them hide out after a heist gone wrong and this bar didn’t ask to many questions.

The two chatted for a couple of hours, about their lives, though neither one was exactly honest and the other patrons, until Laurel’s name was called. “Good luck, song bird.” He knew that there was no record producer just a rumor to get more people in tonight but she didn’t need to know that. He watched her go up to the stage and the song started off badly. 

A couple of false starts and she started to sing Blackbird. There was nothing exceptional about her voice, but there was something about her that drew the crowd. It ended better than it started, once she got going it seemed like all the nervousness melted away.

Mick fixed her another drink and pushed it toward her as she sat down. He couldn’t help but chuckle as she drowned it all in seconds. “I blew it.” Laurel’s head hit the table with an audible thud and she touched her forehead with a frown.

“Yep, but there was no producer anyways.” Taking a napkin, he wrote down a number on it while he laughed at her. “Go home, Song bird and call me sometime.”

There was no producer, she had wasted her time nearly getting into trouble for nothing. She scowled at him but took the napkin anyway. "You could’ve told me.“ She paid for her drinks tipping him. He was cute and definitely older than her, even if she was the age she was claiming. And there was just something about him that made him seem like trouble. Laurel had always been attracted to trouble.

"Wouldn’t have stayed then.” He was right and then he would have been out of a few more dollars in tips and she wouldn’t have his number. He was trouble but she liked it.


	3. Sing me a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel isn’t sure if it’s a joke or her sister trying to rekindle some old feelings but she wasn’t expecting a night between the teams to be at a karaoke bar. She certainly wasn’t expecting that with all the people to talk to she would still somehow manage to spend most of her time with Mick Rory.

Laurel regretted giving Sara the entire story of Mick and her the moment she had finished telling it. It had gone from teasing her about telling dad to a pillow fight when Laurel had thrown one at her to get her sister to shut up. And as much as she hated the teasing, it had felt good to act like they had when they were teenagers and talking about boys. For a moment they able to just forget everything.

And now here sister was plotting something. She had seen it in her eyes the moment she could see how she would have been attracted to Mick or maybe it was just the way her sister emphasized his role in their adventures. That he wasn't just some common criminal. Of course she couldn't deny that he was still a criminal but 'hey everybody has their flaws.' Even if she had still been interested, and Laurel could recognize she was as much to blame for it all going bad as he was, she had learned her lesson about men with one foot out the door. He was a time-traveler and this was just a stop along the way. She wasn't going to wait for something that was just going to end.

He wasn't the same man she had fallen for at sixteen but Laurel was far from that teenage girl too. It was just better they stayed out of each others way as much as possible. He was still a criminal and she had sworn an oath to uphold the law not date it's lawbreakers. Her sister had other plans and she was supposed to be meeting a group of friends for a night out that didn't consist of kicking ass.

Sara picked her up with the instructions that she better be dressed for a night of fun and if she was in her 'lawyering clothes' she would dress Laurel herself. Laurel wasn't amused her most about that, the fact that Sara was threatening to dress her or the fact that she used the phrase lawyering clothes. The fact that there were clothes in the backseat proved that Sara meant it. Laurel was just happy that she still had a few outfits in her closet that was meant to be worn for fun and not work or a charity event.

"I wasn't sure you still had anything left to go out in. Dad tells me you keep busy with work and being Black Canary. You look good." Laurel rolled her eyes, she wanted to object that she did have a social life, but even when she was attending charity functions or whatever else she had been dragged into most of it was for work or to keep an eye out for trouble. Looked good was an understatement, it was the same dress she had worn for Oliver's engagement party. Black, tight, short and sitting unused in her closet.

"I live a busy life and it's not like I can go to a bar." A club, because at least she could dance but that wasn't any fun if you didn't have a group of friends with you and hers were all vigilantes. "You look good too. If we were teenagers again Dad would have made us both change." It was one of the major perks she had found when she moved out. Wearing whatever you wanted was a great feeling. "So where are we going?" This wasn't the way to Verdant, but it had never been stated that was where they were going.

“It’s a surprise, but I think you’ll like it.” Laurel didn’t like the sound of that. The last time Sara had said that to her and told her to wear something sexy she had been turning 21 and Sara had decided that a strip club was the perfect place to celebrate. It had been fun, but she wasn’t exactly looking forward to another trip to a strip club.

It could be worse, a lot worse. “A karaoke bar? Tell me you didn’t.” Laurel wasn’t surprised at all. Not after she had heard about how Mick and her had met, but she hadn’t expected to be dragged out with her sister and supposedly all of their friends. Oliver sort of knew she could sing, but for the most part this was a well guarded secret.

The crowd surprised her. She had expected Leonard and Mick, maybe even Ray and Oliver and Felicity. What she hadn't expected was the entire superhero community, including some friends from another Earth. "I'm going to kill you." Laurel whispered into Sara's ear with a smile as she waved at everyone. Her sister just chuckled in glee. After introductions were made, she somehow found herself between Oliver and Mick. Probably the one place in the world she didn't want to be at the moment.

The group was a little to big to all sit at one table but they were trying to fit as many people as they could close together. Which meant she was practically on both guys laps and Sara was trying so hard not to laugh. Mick wasn't even caring about his arm being around her shoulder, trying to get comfortable in the cramp quarters and Oliver's hand was at her back. The glare Mick was giving them she didn't know if it was from jealousy or annoyance and Laurel didn't even want to think what it meant if he was just a little jealous. It was probably just because they said they were going to avoid each other as best they could and instead they were being set up. The goosebumps that were decorating her back and shoulders had nothing to do with his touch.

When the waitress came with drinks Laurel just ordered herself a club soda. "Good luck getting through the night with just that." He didn't know, most of the people at the tables didn't know she had a drinking problem and his comment just made her move closer to Oliver, a bit of shame at her addiction overcoming her. Laurel didn't want him to see her as weak. She hated that feeling.

"I'll be fine. And someone needs to be sober to make sure everyone gets home." Sara opened her mouth to argue with Laurel before remembering the reason she wasn't drinking and shut it again. "Now the real question is who is going up there first?" She didn't want to be the first one, not when it had been so long since she had been on the stage.

Somehow Iris convinced Barry to get on stage, who was followed by Kara, who then insisted that all the girls do a group song. It had been fun to be up there with everyone, made her consider going up their one her own. The guys got dragged up next and she was laughing as they sang. People were definitely getting passes tipsy now and she wouldn't be surprised if they all had hangovers in the morning. Mick brushed past her as he sat down in his old spot but almost everyone else had started to spread out. "When are you going to sing for us, Songbird?"

Laurel was beginning to hate that nickname. As a teenager it had made her smile, thinking one day she would be famous. Now it was just a reminder of how much things had changed. "I will. Be patient." She really did miss singing.

It was close to another hour before Laurel worked up the courage to get on stage. She had never been much of a country singer but flipping through the song book, Sara Evan's A Little Bit Stronger seemed like it would might be the right choice. Two of her ex's were out there and if there was one thing she had learned about herself she could get through anything. Even if heartbreak was the hardest part.

A deep breath and she had the microphone in her hand as she sang to the crowd. Her eyes locked with both Oliver and Mick for a moment before she lost herself in the song and forgot that she knew so many of the people out there. Music had always comforted her soul and this time was no exception. It also made her feel powerful in a way. No one could tell her what she felt didn't matter or was unimportant when she was singing.

There was silence for a heartbeat before her friends started clapping. She didn't know why she glanced at Mick but the fact that her heart pulled at the smirk on his face meant she knew there was still feelings there. Laurel settled back next to him, and he leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Songbird still fits you." Laurel couldn't help but blush before clearing her throat and trying to get some control over herself.

"Laurel that was great. I can't believe I didn't know you could do that." Thankfully Sara was there to distract her away from him.

"I did. Remember that time; me you and Tommy had to sing for the talent show." She laughed lost in memories of her teenage years.


	4. A Song of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been two weeks since she has seen Mick Rory and Laurel decides to take a chance and call him. She never expects the date to go so well or to feel this comfortable around him. Of course it’s still all built on lies.

It had been over a week since the club and Laurel had mostly forgotten about it. Every once in a while the hot bartender would pop into her mind for a second but there was always something to distract her from lingering on the thought. It wasn’t until she had found his number in her jacket pocket that she remembered him giving it to her. The hangover the next morning hadn't been her worst but it certainly had been bad enough that she had forgotten a few parts of the night.

It had taken her another two days to work up the courage to call Mick and ask him if he wanted to go out with her. Dinner, a movie, or maybe drinks. It was obvious he had forgotten about her and was trying to remember the woman he had given his number out to. "A couple drinks, Songbird. Grab some food with it. Tuesday night work for you?"

Laurel had started to open her mouth to tell him it was a school night, before remembering he thought she was a college student and she shouldn't be caring about things like having to be up for school in the morning or that her parent's wouldn't let her. Laurel may have stayed in but Dinah was going to have some fun. "Yeah, I can make it. I'll meet you at the bar."

Her entire closet was on her floor as she tried to decide what exactly she was going to wear tonight. Something that didn’t scream I’m a high school student pretending to be legal. Or that she was a good girl who had never had sex in her life. Not that she planned on having sex with Mick but that didn’t mean she wanted him to think she was one. 

Laurel finally settled on a blue mini dress she had never even taken the tags off of. A gift for her birthday from a friend who thought she needed to loosen up some. Fake ID, some cash, her phone and her mother’s car keys. Laurel threw on a coat long enough to hide her dress or lack of one and said goodbye to her mother. Thankfully her father was working nights so he wouldn’t be here to stop her. She never could lie to him, at least not to his face.

 

 

The ride to the bar felt like it took forever with the way the butterflies were dancing in her stomach. She had gone on dates before, even with boys her father didn’t approve of, but this wasn’t a boy. He was a full grown man with more years between them then Laurel wanted to think about. She sat in the parking lot for a few minutes as she debated if she should turn around and forget about it. A deep breath and Laurel couldn’t get him out of her head before, she wasn’t going to be able to do it now if she just walked away now.

It didn’t take her more than a few seconds to spot the man she was here to meet and the smile that slid on her face made most of the butterflies go away. “Hi Mick.” He was already drinking and she felt a little overdressed since he was just in jeans and a shirt. The lack of effort was one of the things she liked about him. Mick was just... Mick and he wasn’t putting on a show for anyone, at least not for her.

Mick gestured for another drink and stood up to help her off with her coat. Laurel didn’t need to to be looking at him to notice how his eyes traveled down her body, she could feel it like an electric shock going down her spine. Laurel hated that she was blushing and it had to be obvious because she could hear Mick laughing. “You’re looking good, Dinah.”

The use of her name surprised her. Mick seemed to be more of a nickname guy than trying to remember her actual name. She sat down next to him and took a sip of the beer. It was disgusting but she had never been a fan of beer.

The disgust must have shown of her face no matter how much laurel tried to hide it because the next thing she heard was Mick's chuckle before he took the offending drink away from her. "You could have just said you didn't like it." He was already finishing off his drink and starting on hers.

Laurel had to wonder how many he had before she got here. Was he nervous like she was or did he just happen to consume more alcohol than most of the people she knew? "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think of me as some child." Laurel wasn't confident and even if she had been the age her id said, he was still a good few years older than her.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Mick ordered her another drink, something closer to what she had been drinking that night in the bar. "I'll drink it for you." The bartender brought over her drink and she took a sip of it a smile crossing her lips as this was something much more to her taste. "Make your big break yet?"

Laurel laughed the awkwardness of the past few minutes slipping away. "Not yet. I've been busy with school and stuff." At least it was the truth, it just hadn't been university stuff but high school she had been busy with. And that stuff was prom and student council and a million other things she probably shouldn't tell him about unless she wanted him to know she was a lot younger than she was leading him to believe. "I'm thinking about going to another open mic. I need to work on my stage fright." Once she got over that initial fear everything was good, but she still needed to work on getting past that.

He nodded but she couldn’t really tell what he was thinking. Laurel had always prided herself on being able to read people but she was just so nervous around him that she couldn't figure it out. Mick had secrets and he was dangerous, at least he looked that way, but she couldn't begin to fathom what they were. Not that she could judge, with the ones she was keeping about herself.

"Never was into school. To much work." Being a thief was much more his style, not that he was going to tell some cute wide eyed college girl that. Let her think he was just some bad boy with no ambition, suited his needs. "Last one didn't start out to well, but you finished it with a bang. I wouldn't mind hearing you sing again." He leaned closer to her. His hand resting on the bar stool, barely grazing her leg.

Laurel didn't know how to react. She could shift closer or further away from him, but instead Laurel just stayed where she was. He was more experienced than she was and she didn't want to discourage him because the idea of kissing him has been in her head since she left the bar but she doesn't want to go further either. "You know I sing, any musical talent of your own?" It's at least something to distract him or her. His hand moves away and when she sees the smirk that crosses his lips she almost wishes it hadn't.

"Drums. I play drums. Come back to my place and I'll show you." It's an open invitation if there ever was one and a part of her is tempted to say yes. Looking in his eyes and his voice and knowing they actually have something in common, just makes her that much more attracted to him.

Laurel puts on her best mischievous smile and leans almost close enough to kiss him. "You'll have to work a little bit harder to get me to go home with you." She pulls back, proud of herself for being able to say and can't resist a giggle at the surprised look on his face.

 

 

It didn't feel nearly as long as it was. If anyone had asked Laurel how long they had spent talking music and everything else that crossed their minds she would have said minutes, but it was closer to three hours and she was going to be murdered if she didn't get back home soon. "Shit. I'm sorry Mick but I've got to be going." He waved for the check and Mick offered to pay for it but Laurel refused. She had been brought up that whoever does the asking should pay for the date and that was her. He could ask her out next time.

Mick helped her on with her coat and walked her out the door. Indecision flickered across her face as they reached her car and she went with her instincts and stood up on her toes to give him a chaste kiss. Apparently he had other ideas in mind because he was deepening the kiss and Laurel couldn't resist the temptation to move closer to him.

Her fists balled in his shirt and she let out a low moan as his hands trailed along her spine. Damn, she could stay like this forever. The feeling of his lips on hers, the way he felt strong and steady underneath her hands. But she couldn't, not really and Laurel bit down on his lip before breaking away panting. "I'll call you Songbird." She didn't have the ability to answer at the moment and just nodded her head.


	5. To Good to be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should not have been a surprise to Laurel that her sisters criminal boyfriend would do something illegal or that his partner would be involved. The part that did surprise her was that Sara had so willingly gone along with it and dragged her into the whole mess. The next time time two thieves suggest going to see the new exhibit at the museum, especially when said exhibit is jewels, she wasn't going to not believe they just wanted to see it.

It should not have been a surprise to Laurel that her sisters criminal boyfriend would do something illegal or that his partner would be involved. The part that did surprise her was that Sara had so willingly gone along with it and dragged her into the whole mess. The next time time two thieves suggest going to see the new exhibit at the museum, especially when said exhibit is jewels, she wasn't going to not believe they just wanted to see it.

Laurel really should have seen the fact that they were using her, because Snart mentioned the exhibit and Laurel mentioned that she was invited to the charity event that the donor was holding. Before she knew it she was offering to see if she could get another invite with a plus one and she could go with Mick. Not as a date but just as a way for them all to get in. It had been a set up from the moment that he had opened his mouth and she had fallen for it, hook line and sinker. Sara was dead if they got out of this alive.

 

 

It had started fine. All four dressed up, and Laurel would be lying if she said that seeing Mick in a suit didn’t make something tingle. Everyone had been well behaved; sipping champagne or club soda in her case, eating the appetizers and making small talk with the other guests. That should have been her first clue but really she wanted to believe that Sara wouldn’t be involved in causing any sort of trouble in the city her father was a detective in but when had that stopped her sister before. The event went by perfectly and she could even remember sharing a couple of dances with Snart. It was after that everything went to hell.

 

 

The party was winding down and as much fun as she had Laurel just wanted to go home and curl up in bed. A part of her had been surprised that no one had tried anything. In Star City it seemed like there was never an event without a robbery or kidnapping or just general chaos. That didn’t leave her any less exhausted from making small talk and having to explain that yes her sister was alive, no Mick wasn’t her boyfriend and she was very much enjoying working in the DA’s office. That it was nice to be able to help this city. A conversation she had been having since she was dating Oliver with just a few changes in the script.

Leonard and Mick had disappeared and despite the assurances from Sara that they were fine and would be back in a minute, a bad feeling crawled down her spine. There was a look in Sara’s eyes she only saw in her when she was getting ready for a fight. It was the same one that Laurel was sure was in her own before one and with the missing thieves she wouldn’t be sure that they hadn’t had a plan all along.

“Come on. I promise nobody is going to get hurt.“ Laurel highly doubted that because she was going to hurt someone when this was over but still she went along with her sister. Some part of her must have thought it would be fun because she wasn’t stopping them. Instead letting Sara pull her along without calling their father or trying to put a stop to it herself.

She told herself it was just because she didn’t want to get Sara arrested or her new boyfriend who she seemed so happy with, but maybe the idea of being bad for a night was just thrilling. Whatever they were going to steal could always be returned in the morning. No harm, no foul.

 

That feeling of excitement only lasted up until the part where she was about to become an accomplice to an actual crime. When this was all over Sara, Mick, and Leonard would go back on their time ship and be far away from the city and whatever repercussions there was. Laurel on the other hand would be dead center. It wasn't lying to the cops or their friends that bothered her, Laurel was an old hat at that by now, but it was already starting to weigh heavy on her that what she was doing was wrong.

"I can't let you do this." So much for the idea of just returning the object in the morning. Laurel could let them do this, not when she knew it was wrong. Three pairs of eyes turned to her and Laurel felt like a canary who had just entered a den of cats. Mick was the first to react as he started laughing. That laugh used to make her feel the most delicious sensations in the pit of her stomach but now it was just pissing her off.

He took a few steps toward her and she could see Sara eyeing them both out of the corner of her eye. "And you're going to stop us?" She had forgotten that no matter how well they were all getting along now, these two men were still dangerous criminals. 

Laurel took her own steps forward. If he thought that just because she was in heels and a dress instead of her black leather that she would back down Mick was wrong. “If I have to.” 

There was a smirk on his lips that she didn’t know if it meant he thought she was a joke but it got her back up. “I’ve been wanting to see what you can do?” Or maybe he didn’t think she was a joke and was just eager for a fight. Laurel licked her lips, her heart starting to race in anticipation and Sara took a step forward. “How about you stop your boyfriend before dad kills us both and I’ll take care of Mick.” She just hoped Sara listened to her and not decide to stick it out with these criminals. 

 

The two started to circle each other. She wasn’t sure who made the first move but Mick definitely got the first hit. Not that the fight stayed in his favor for long. The dress was going to be ruined but that didn’t stop her from giving everything she had. The fight went between the two of them until she took advantage of a distraction and took him down with a kick. “You should have kept your eyes on the fight and not my breasts. Now stay down.”

Laurel hurt, but she hadn’t had a fight like this in a long time and it got her adrenaline up. Mick tried to get up and she put him back down before glancing back over at the other two. Sara wasn’t really stopping Snart but she didn’t look to be helping him either, she was just arguing with him. 

Mick took advantage of her own distraction and brought her down on top of him. “Now whose distracted Lance.” Laurel didn’t want to be in this position. Mostly because she wasn’t sure feelings was still there but Mick was still attractive.

“Let me go, Mick.“ His arms were wrapped tightly around her and she was having trouble breaking free of his hold. Pushing against him was doing nothing and she was just happy it was Mick on his back and not her.

Both were distracted by the clearing of a throat and Snart sauntering past them. “Got what we were after now lets blow this joint.” Laurel’s eyes turned to Sara who just shrugged and she got up as Mick let go of her. Nothing about this night was going as she wanted it too.

“You’re returning it in the morning.“ She was ignored by the guys as Mick walked to catch up with her partner and Sara wrapped her arms around Laurel.

“Of course. I’ll make sure they return.“ For some reason Laurel didn’t believe her but she would make sure it was returned.


	6. Don't Fly Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel knew that Mick didn’t take their relationships as seriously as she did, but she hadn’t expected to catch him out with another woman. Mick knew Laurel was younger than she said but he thought she was a little more mature. Until she shows how jealous she can get and it leads to a big fight.

It was impossible to keep the smile off her lips lately. Maybe she couldn’t tell anybody about Mick, not unless she wanted to be teased mercilessly or risk her parents finding out, but that didn’t make her any less happy. He was older, much older, and Laurel knew he wasn’t to the point where he was going to say ‘I love you’ anytime soon, but she was beginning to wonder if this was what love really did feel like.

Laurel wished he didn’t have to cancel their date. She understood it was work, something to do with his old business, but they got to spend so little time together. It was hard to think up excuses to tell her parents and she hated lying to them. The things we did for love. At least it gave her a night out with her friends.

Oliver and Tommy had been begging all week for her to go out with them. First a charity event and than a club opening. The charity gala went as expected; danced with half a dozen people, reminded her friends that they were their to represent their families and not pick up girls, and eventually just gave up. It was a dance with Mr. Queen where she spotted him, Mick. 

He was sulking in the corner with some girl. The girl was around her age, or at least the age she was pretending to be to him. Pretty; dark hair, slim build and the two looked close. Mick never looked that comfortable, not even when it was just the two of them but around her it looked like he had known her forever. Was he cheating on her? Just a friend and how could he lie to her? She would have understood if he had said he had somewhere else to be, instead of saying it was all for work.

* * *

 

“Everything okay Laurel?” She smiled up at her dance partner and nodded her head. Mr. Queen was always so nice to her and her father seemed to like him, even if he didn’t agree how they let Oliver get away with everything. She felt a little bad that she let herself get distracted.

“Sorry, Mr. Queen. I thought I saw somebody I knew. I didn’t expect him to be here.” She must have given away more than she intended as she chewed on her lip. With the music stopped she felt him step back and kiss her forehead. The Queen’s were as much extended family as any of her cousins were.  


“I’m sure the boys can stay occupied. Go find your ‘friend’. If you need a ride or anything you know you can always call me or Moira.” And that was what she loved best about him. He, nor Mrs. Queen, judged her when she didn’t live up to that perfect girl next door image everyone had of her. They let her make mistakes and just offered her what she needed. Laurel didn’t expect Mr. Queen to be the one to pick her up but he would send a car for her.  


* * *

 

He must have spotted her at some point because he didn’t seem surprised to see her at all, but the look crossed Mick’s features was definitely one of annoyance. “What are you doing here Laurel?” The girl looked between the two of them curious and an expression Laurel couldn’t identify on her face. She was right he wasn’t happy to see her.

“I could ask you the same thing.” She turned around to look and make sure nobody she knew was paying attention. “I was here with Tommy and Oliver. Their parents were making them come and they asked me to tag along.” A part of her wanted to see him jealous that she had gone out with two of her guys but he just shrugged it off. His expression didn’t changed at all from the put out look he had.  


The girl wrapped her arm around Mick and smiled. “Well he’s here with me. I didn’t want to go alone and Mick agreed to be my date.” That hurt and she was angry. He had canceled on her to go out with someone else and lied to her about it. She would have understood if he said he was helping a friend. Maybe not liked it but she wouldn’t feel betrayed.

“Lisa.” He just her name and the girl understood and backed off. She was cute and that made it so much worse. There was an entire conversation between them in one word and she had no idea what it was about.   


She was really trying not to be a jealous girlfriend, but the words came tumbling out before she could control herself. “You cancel our date so you can take someone else out. You told me you were working.”

He grunted and touched her arm. “I am working.” 

There was a worried look from Lisa. “Mick.” This time she could hear the warning in the other girls voice. Something she wasn’t supposed to know about.

“Or feels like work.” This just got a frustrated sigh from Lisa and Laurel wasn’t buying it for a second.  


Fells like work her ass he was taking some other girl out. She knows they never talked about not dating other people but Laurel thought it was an unspoken thing. “Because going on a date with a pretty girl is always work. I can’t believe you Mick. I thought we had something special or something...”

He cuts her off and his look in angry. “I’m not doing this here.” She thought he meant that he wasn’t going to have the conversation tonight but he was leading her away from the crowd. Into a small back room that was probably for staff only but seemed to be empty at the time.

* * *

 

“Who is she?” Laurel doesn’t wait for a second longer than when they’re alone before she rounds on him. Mick’s hand is still on her arm but he drops it quickly and she can read the tension in his body. “I know you don’t take this as seriously as I do but I thought I was the only one.” She looks down at that, feeling more foolish than anything at the moment.

Mick doesn’t say anything and when Laurel finally looks up at him he’s looking at her in a way he never had before. This isn’t the gruff man who had charmed her without ever trying to, but he almost scares her. Laurel knew he was dangerous, but it was easy to overlook that when she had been so attracted to him. He won’t do anything, not here, not when he didn’t even want a public confrontation, but Laurel is thinking she may have crossed a line.

Mick just glares at her for a few more seconds and she wants to say something else but is thinking it’s best not to piss him off any further. “She’s a friend. Didn’t want to come alone.” He knows he can’t mention working again without Laurel starting to put pieces together but he also didn’t expect to run into her or to see what a brat she was. The girl he met in the bar had at least acted mature enough to be there and now he feels like he’s dealing with some high school student.

A friend, yeah right. She was to gorgeous to just be a friend. Tommy, Oliver and her were exception to the rule and she hadn’t lied about being friends with him. Mick had never mentioned the girl. Not that Mick had said much about his life at all. It was almost always her talking and him remarking on the discussion. Thinking about it she knew next to nothing about him.

“A friend you want to sleep with. Is this because we’re not having sex?” She was to young and she didn’t want to tell him that she was a virgin. Already a lot of the girls she knew had lost their virginity and Laurel wasn’t ready for that. She might be falling in love with Mick but that didn’t mean she was ready to sleep with him. “We’re not having sex, so you call up an old friend that you can have a good time with?” It didn’t matter what he said at this point, she had convinced herself that was the case.  


The growl that came from let her know she had absolutely crossed a line. “Lisa is like a sister to me.” There was nothing that Mick could say at this time to make her believe him. She was mad and it was overriding everything else. “You’re acting like you’re in high school.” Not that Mick actually spent much time in school, but he could remember the girls who had gotten jealous over just talking to another girl.

“Maybe...” She stopped herself from admitting that she was in high school and had been lying to him from the beginning. “You lied to me. I have a reason to be mad.” Laurel had to stop herself from flinching as she became a hypocrite, accusing him of lying while she had been doing so from their first meeting.  


“You’re a child.” How had he got involved with someone who was going to be nothing but trouble. Her father was a cop, she wasn’t even old enough to drink, and now he was finding out she was a jealous drama queen. This girl was not worth his time. “I’m done. I’ve got stuff to do.” Mick turned around and walked off leaving Laurel to find her own way home.  


Laurel watched him walk away and hoped that he would stop, but he didn’t. She wiped away the tears that started to fall and grabbed out her phone. “Mr. Queen. Can you please send someone to pick me up.”


End file.
